Intelecto y atrevimiento
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Este es un día en el que Miyuki recibe la visita de una Patricia que es su novia y aprovecha la ocasión para disfrutar juntas y solucionar la timidez de Miyuki. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


**Advertencia: **Con ocasión de que tengo tiempo sin subir algún oneshot de Lucky Star, aquí les traigo una pareja que sé que muchos jamás la habrían leído, al menos no en español :D

**Intelecto y atrevimiento**

Alguien había tocado el timbre a horas muy tempranas de aquel sábado, Miyuki estaba desayunando cuando se percata de ese llamado que no se imaginaba quién podría ser. Tal vez era alguna de sus amigas para pedir ayuda en el estudio de los exámenes finales, o tal vez podría ser...

Miyuki: Vaya, no te esperaba tan temprano- abre la puerta la pelirrosa y se sonroja al ver su rostro.

Patricia: Es que te extrañaba, no nos habíamos visto desde el lunes, además que hemos tenido pocas oportunidades para hablarnos por teléfono- dice la angloparlante esbozando una gran sonrisa y posando una mano en el rostro de la chica de lentes.

Miyuki: Sí, tienes razón- la intelectual abre paso para que la rubia entrara antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí-. Espero que te parezca reconfortante el ambiente de mi casa durante los fines de semana, Martin-san.

Patricia: Todo está bien, después de todo tú estás aquí- la pelirrosa siente cómo se enciende su rostro por esas palabras-. Eres bastante tímida, Miyuki-senpai. Llevamos juntas casi un mes y todavía sientes pena como en nuestro primer día, definitivamente no tienes remedio- ríe divertida la ojiazul.

La pelirrosa no dice nada, sino que simplemente toma asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a la tele, y allí permanecerían las dos tranquilamente viendo algún programa que les gustara, aunque a mitad del programa la chica del norte resuelve a recostar su cabeza en las piernas de su pelirrosa novia. Ella se pone algo nerviosa por lo mal que se daba manejar esta relación muy a pesar de que esto era lo que quería desde un principio, pero al final logra controlarse un poco y pasar su mano delicadamente sobre el cabello de la extranjera. Patricia emite un leve ronroneo en señal de que le gustaba que le hiciera eso, por lo que Miyuki continúa acariciando tímidamente ese cabello rubio que tanto adoraba.

Una vez acabado el programa, la pelirrosa invitó a su novia a tomar algo de té, cosa que ella acepta gustosa y acaban teniendo un agradable ambiente. La rubia no desaprovecha la oportunidad para sentarse lo más pegada posible de la pelirrosa y tratar de hacer que ambas beban de la taza de la otra, como si se enseñaran mutuamente a beber de la taza de té.

Patricia: Realmente estuvo delicioso ese té que me serviste, mi hermosa Yuki-chan- dice pícara después de haber terminado-. Ahora quisiera tomar un baño contigo, jamás hemos hecho eso.

Miyuki: ¿Ehhhhh? ¿E-en serio qu-quieres que t-tú y y-yo... nos b-bañemos juntas, Martin-san?- la pelirrosa casi explota del súbito sonrojo que la había invadido.

Patricia: No creo que tenga nada de malo que nos bañemos juntas, después de todo aquí acostumbran hacerlo, y además tú y yo somos novias- la rubia empieza en ese mismo momento a desvestirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Baño<strong>

Patricia: ¿No te dije que sería genial, Miyuki-senpai?- la ojiazul se estaba lavando al lado de Miyuki, quien estaba roja como un tomate al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la extranjera.

Miyuki: Etto... Martin-san, me da un poco de vergüenza estar aquí y así contigo- decía franca la pelirrosa, quien no se espera que la rubia se pondría detrás de ella para manosear sus pechos.

Patricia: Pues yo no creo que debas sentirte apenada, querida- susurra al oído de la intelectual.

La angloparlante empieza a apretar rítmicamente los pechos de Miyuki y a jugar con sus pezones, sacando así varios gemidos de la chica de lentes. Trataba de balbucear que no continuara con esto, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno para separarse de la rubia, sino que más bien acabó recostándose en su cuerpo para facilitarle el jueguito a la extranjera. La rubia trató que su novia disfrutara más de aquel manoseo y además empezó a lamer dentro de su oreja, haciendo así que los gemidos fueran más fuertes y que algunos se mezclaran con ligeras risillas.

Miyuki: M-Martin-san... por favor...- los gemidos no dejaron continuar a la pelirrosa.

Patricia: Vamos, dilo. Quiero escucharte pedir que continúe- decía con voz baja y seductora la rubia, y Miyuki no fue capaz de resistirse a tal petición.

Miyuki: Por favor... dame más... sigue... Martin-san- dice entre gemidos amorosos y ligeras contorsiones.

Patricia: Sabes muy bien que te voy a complacer, y que siempre y cuando quieras puedes hacerme lo mismo- la rubia empieza a besar con cariño y pasión a la pelirrosa mientras sigue manoseando y pellizcando los pezones de su novia.

La pelirrosa disfrutaba mucho a pesar de su pena, por lo que posó una mano sobre el rostro de la extranjera mientras seguían besándose. Se sentía en el cielo con el placer que le daba su atrevida novia mientras seguía masajeando y pellizcando cariñosamente, y su entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo bastante. Aunque se muriera de vergüenza quería hacer el amor con Patricia, y sabía que que ella también lo quería.

Patricia: Tú eres mía, Miyuki-senpai- decía con voz lasciva después de separar sus labios de la chica de lentes-. Sé que mi atención especial para estos pechos que me pertenecen te han calentado mucho, por lo que terminemos de bañarnos para empezar a hacerlo juntas en tu habitación.

Miyuki: D-de acuerdo, M-Martin-san- dice la tímida pelirrosa antes de volver a gemir por el manoseo de la rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Miyuki<strong>

Después de casi diez minutos de amorosos apretones y besos en el baño, ambas chicas finalmente se encontraban en la hermosa y limpia habitación de la anfitriona. Aprovecharon para secarse por separado y colocarse una ropa interior que tuviese Miyuki para empezar con su acto amoroso en la cama. Patricia la tuvo un poco difícil para encontrar algún sostén adecuado porque los pechos de su dueña eran mayores que los suyos, por lo que al final sólo se puso la pieza que viera como más sexy y justa para ella. Miyuki esperaba afuera de su propia habitación para empezar a elegir su ropa interior que viera más adecuado y candente para que Patricia la desee de principio a fin en el acto sexual que era inminente. Patricia saldría cubierta por la toalla que llevaba para darle la oportunidad a Miyuki de vestirse adecuadamente, y finalmente estaba lista luego de una cuidadosa elección a causa de su timidez y su temor de que podría desagradar a Patricia si no elegía bien su ropa interior.

Miyuki: P-puedes pasar, Martin-san- llamaba tímidamente la intelectual, cubriéndose parcialmente con los brazos por lo embarazosa de su sensación.

Patricia: Esta mañana es sólo para nosotras, Yuki-chan. Estás en todo tu derecho para llamarme con "chan" y no con "san", y tú lo sabes, querida- aparece caminando sensualmente la rubia.

Miyuki: E-es que no se m-me da bien tratar de esa forma a las personas, Martin-san- se encoje en sí misma la pelirrosa mientras se muere de vergüenza ante lo sexy que se veía su novia.

Patricia: Ya voy a hacer que se te dé mejor, Yuki-chan- la rubia acuesta a su novia y se pone encima para empezar a besarla.

La chica intelectual deja que la extranjera tomara sus muñecas y las apresara arriba de ella con sus manos mientras disfrutaba en total silencio de aquel jugoso beso que ella con mucha dificultad se hubiese atrevido a iniciar. Los pechos de ambas chicas chocaban y se aplastaban entre sí como si también se amaran entre sí y la entrepierna de la pelirrosa nuevamente estaba humedeciéndose de forma alegre, rogando por sentir a la angloparlante en ese mismo momento.

Patricia: Te amo, Yuki-chan.

Miyuki: Yo también te amo, Martin-san- casi sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se libera y empieza a agarrar uno de los pechos de la angloparlante por debajo del sostén.

Patricia: ¡Ahhh! Eres muy audaz, Yuki-chan- gime la rubia al sentir que los dedos de su novia le pellizcan por accidente su pezón que inmediatamente se endurece por ese contacto.

Miyuki: L-lo siento, Martin-san- retira de inmediato su mano la apenada pelirrosa, pero acepta gustosa el siguiente beso de la rubia.

Ninguna de las dos media palabra después de eso, simplemente se dedican a poner pasión a aquel beso, hasta que la chica del norte finalmente vuelve a masajear los pechos de la intelectual sin dejar de besarla. Lentamente retira el sostén para así sentir directamente esos pezones que eran tan exquisitos que la extranjera tenía ganas de lamerlos, pero prefería ir lentamente, estimular al máximo a su novia antes de desatarse completamente a hacer todo cuanto deseara. La pelirrosa abraza delicadamente a la ojiazul mientras gemía en medio de su eterno beso con su novia, deseando empezar pero sin atreverse a decirlo, aunque ella sabía que con Patricia no haría falta decir nada. Patricia indica a Miyuki con un gesto que le quitara el sostén y ella obedece, removiendo lenta y delicadamente el sostén de su novia y luego sin darse cuenta agarra con ambas manos el trasero de su chica. Patricia lo toma como que Miyuki estaba ya bastante excitada como ella lo deseaba y pasa sus manos de los pechos a la entrepierna de la pelirrosa, colando sus dedos dentro de sus bragas y tocando su feminidad, tal y como tanto estaba deseando la pelirrosa desde que estaba en el baño.

Miyuki: Ahh... Martin... san...- la chica de lentes deseaba que la rubia siguiera así, finalmente tenía los dedos de su novia rozando una y otra vez su clítoris.

Patricia: Espero que seas virgen Yuki-chan, porque en este momento haré oficial que seas mía- decía la seductora rubia mientras lamía el cuello de su novia.

Miyuki: ¡Sí lo soy, sí lo soy! ¡Tómame, Martin-san!- gemía más fuerte la chica mayor quien empezaba a agarrar con mayor fuerza las nalgas de la rubia para que ella la tomara como suya.

La ojiazul no dijo nada más antes de quitarle completamente las panties a su novia y entierra sus dedos en su vagina, rompiendo así con la castidad de Miyuki, quien grita de dolor al sentirse desvirgada por la chica que amaba. La angloparlante saca lentamente sus dedos para evitar que su chica sintiera mucho dolor, se levanta un momento para quitarse la ropa interior que tenía puesta de la forma más sensual posible para que Miyuki se sintiera dispuesta nuevamente. Ahora era el turno de Miyuki para...

Patricia: Ahora te toca a ti tomar mi virginidad y hacerme tuya, Yuki-chan- dice lenta y lascivamente la rubia para impulsar a Miyuki a hacerlo, y asimismo lo hace.

Miyuki: Lo siento mucho si te llega a doler mucho, Martin-san- la pelirrosa mete sus dedos delicadamente dentro su novia.

Patricia: Es normal que duela, me hace reír que te disculpes de esa mane... ¡AHHH!- es interrumpida por el dolor de su himen rompiéndose por los dedos de su amada.

Miyuki: ¿Fui... muy fuerte, Martin-san?- pregunta entre asustada y tímida.

Patricia: No... es justo lo que creía que sería- se esfuerza en decir la rubia mientras se acuesta al lado de la intelectual.

Ambas chicas se quedan quietas juntas en la cama, esperando a que se fuera completamente el dolor de sus vientres, pero en ese tiempo no disminuye la excitación y el entusiasmo de ambas por hacer el amor todo el día si les es posible. La primera en empezar después de esa pausa es Patricia, lista para usar nuevamente sus dedos para hacer sentir placer a la vagina de Miyuki, y ella con timidez hace lo mismo con la vagina de Patricia.

Patricia: Te amo, Yuki-chan- decía entre gemidos mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos del interior de la pelirrosa.

Miyuki: Y yo a ti... Patty-chan- cede finalmente la estudiosa mientras hacía lo mismo que su novia y trataba de alcanzar su cuello con la lengua, dándole finalmente alcance.

La chica intelectual y la otaku disfrutaban a fondo esa estimulación mutua, la pelirrosa lamía casi con desesperación el cuello de la rubia mientras movía sus caderas para que los dedos de su amante llegaran lo más profundo posible en su vagina. La rubia disfrutaba que Miyuki la lamiera y la hiciera sentir así de bien, deseaba que aquello jamás terminara. Ambas finalmente gritan para indicar que habían alcanzado el orgasmo, pero no era suficiente todavía, las dos querían sentirse mutuamente un poco más.

Patricia: Yuki-chan... ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado haciendo tijeras conmigo?- pregunta la lasciva otaku.

Miyuki: ¿E-en serio lo haremos?- la pelirrosa se sonroja completamente, pero no oculta su excitación renovada.

Patricia: Nuestra diversión empieza nuevamente- dice entre divertida y lasciva la otaku antes de ponerse en posición con Miyuki.

Ambas chicas cruzan entre sí sus piernas para que sus sexos hiciesen contacto directo, iniciando así el frote sexual que las hace gemir con fuerza. Sus pechos se aplastaban tanto que se proyectaban hacia arriba lo suficiente para que la otaku lamiera y besara con hambre los senos de Miyuki, quien arqueaba su espalda y subía su rostro para hacer evidente su placer. La extranjera alcanza el pezón de su novia y lo lame y succiona sin piedad como si buscara ser amamantada. Las manos de ambas chicas se cerraban en la espalda de la otra para mantenerse cerca en todo momento mientras sus clítoris se desbocaban en aquel frote lascivo. Estaban perdiendo la cabeza en su primera vez teniendo sexo, estaban felices de que esa primera vez fuera sólo entre ellas dos, se amaban y no tenían ojos para absolutamente nadie más. No había manera de que pudieran expresar con simples palabras lo que estaban sintiendo en toda su plenitud, ni tampoco creían que serían capaces de sentir esto con nadie más, sólo una podía hacer llegar a este punto a la otra y viceversa.

Miyuki: P-Patty-chan... me vengo... me voy a venir otra vez.

Patricia: Yo también me vengo... prepárate para... venirnos juntas.

El segundo orgasmo de las amantes se tarda un poco en llegar, muy oportuno para ambas que querían seguir así todo el tiempo que les fuera posible, pero inevitablemente llega ese orgasmo, y ambas lo anuncian gritando su gemido juntas. Luego de eso ambas caen rendidas sobre la almohada de Miyuki, y ambas se agarran de la mano mientras jadeaban desesperadas en recuperar el aire perdido y se miran fijamente, ambas con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Miyuki: Gracias... por todo... Martin-san.

Patricia: Otra vez hemos vuelto al principio ¿eh?- dice burlona la rubia y después besa con dulzura a su amante- Si tú quieres, puedes chupar mis pechos, después de todo soy tuya, Miyuki-senpai.

Miyuki: D-de acuerdo- la pelirrosa lleva su rostro para empezar a lamer los pechos de la angloparlante, mientras ésta la abrazaba para que se quedara allí para succionar sus pezones tanto como deseara.

* * *

><p><strong>Puerta de la casa<strong>

Patricia: Supongo que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar- decía con tono desanimado la ojiazul, ya lista para regresar a su casa.

Miyuki: Supongo que nos tendremos que ver en la preparatoria, te voy a extrañar hasta entonces, Martin-san- dice algo decaída la chica intelectual.

Patricia: Bueno, nos vemos, querida- la rubia se va finalmente.

Miyuki: Te amo, Martin-san- dice una vez más la pelirrosa mientras ve a la rubia alejarse.

No habían desaparecido ninguna de las dos de la vista de la otra, pero ya se sentían necesitadas de su cercanía. La espera por volverse a ver iba a ser algo pesada y triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

La otaku leía un manga que había comprado el día anterior a mitad del camino cuando regresaba a su casa. Esperaba que lo entretenido que era ese manga lograra ayudarle a soportar la ausencia de Miyuki, cuando escucha el timbre de su casa, y algo extrañada decide abrir la puerta. Se queda boquiabierta al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Miyuki: Pensé que te sentirías sola hoy Martiin-san, por esa razón vengo para visitarte- dice muy sonriente y ruborizada la intelectual.

Patricia: Is... very good que me visites ahora, Miyuki-senpai- dice entre anonadada y alegre la angloparlante.

Miyuki: ¿Te parece... si paso el día contigo y hacemos todo lo que hicimos ayer, pero al revés?- pregunta tímida pero aún sonriente la chica de lentes.

Patricia: Se ve que te he convertido en toda una pervertida, Miyuki-senpai- ríe una divertida rubia-. Tú lo que quieres es ser la que disfrute con mis pechos cuando nos bañemos y ser la que esté arriba cuando empecemos a hacerlo ¿verdad?

Miyuki: Bueno... pues... sí, es verdad- la chica de lentes casi hervía por el sonrojo.

Patricia: Entonces pasa que eres bienvenida, ya quiero ver cómo abusas de mi cuerpecito cuando estemos en el baño y después en mi cama- invita una lasciva extranjera, adivinando que les esperaba un día maravilloso juntas, pues esta vez no necesitaban detenerse al no ser ya vírgenes.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Jamás he visto ningún doujin ni leído fanfic alguno que emparejara a Miyuki y Patricia, algo que me parece una lástima con lo bastante que se puede sacar con las dos estudiantes mejor dotadas de toda la serie, supongo que esto podría inspirar a algunos para hacer este shipping en el futuro, ojalá sea así, y que cuando ocurra lo pueda leer :D. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bienvenidos con gran alegría. Ya veré cuándo volveré a subir algún oneshot en medio de todos los trabajos que hago prácticamente a diario, ya estoy entusiasmado por tener alguna nueva inspiración :3<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
